Lycanthrope
by soccerputte
Summary: Rachel and Brittany have been dating for three years, and now one of them has really started to come in to a heritage that she didn't know she really had. It will be a Pieberry story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lycanthrope

**Author: **Soccerputte

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Spoilers:** All Episodes aired, just to be safe and this will be for the rest of the story.

**Summary:** Rachel and Brittany have been dating for three years, and now one of them has really started to come in to a heritage that she didn't know she really had. It will be a Pieberry story. AU.

_TrustInFaith_ asked me to write this and I will do my best to write this story.

I would love to know what you think of this, I can't promise when the next update will come, I hope to be able to have something during the weekend.

**Lycanthrope**

_**Prologue**_

Her whole body was aching, her muscles were tense, and she was turning and tossing, her whole body was restless, even her mind was restless. The young girl let out a scream as she tossed herself from one side to the other side of her bed.

She didn't notice that the door to her room opened and that someone walked inside. She laid on her back, tossing and turning, in her bed. Her breathing were shallow, she had a hard time getting air in to her lungs. Sweat was dripping down her face from her forehead, her hair laid tight against her head as the sweat had made her hair damp.

The girl started to relax a bit when one of the people that had walked in to her room, used a wet cloth to dry of the sweat from her face, and clean it.

The girl once again let out a scream, it was a heart wrenching one, she managed to get some words out, "What's happening?"

"Relax, everything will be okay," she slowly opened her eyes, to look at whoever it was that was talking to her, her hands were hanging on tightly to the sheet on her bed, as she looked up at the person that was talking to her.

When she woke up the next morning she noticed that her body had started to change, some of her muscles were more defined than the day before, the small birth mark that she had on her lower arm had changed, it looked like it had grown, and to the girl it looked like something she never had seen before.

She got dressed, and she walked down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen, she needed to talk to her parents, she needed to know what was going on with her body. As she got closer to the kitchen she could hear her parents talking in hushed voices it was almost like they were whispering, she couldn't make out every word of what they were saying.

"Moring," she said and she sat down at the table, and she smiled at her parents, her parents smiled back at her, just as she was about to take a drink from her glass of juice, her head turned to the side, "I'll get it," her voice was clear and she made a swift movement of her body from the table and she walked in the direction of the front door.

The girl smiled when she saw who it was on the other side of the door, it was her best friend, she held out her hand for her friend to take, and as her friend took her hand, she pulled her best friend inside and as she did, she could hear this voice in her head,_ "mine, mine"_ her posture changed and her eyes got a bit darker, as she was in the present of her best friend, and she had no idea on what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for you feedback on the first part, and I'm sorry about this take so long to update but there was other things that got in the way but I hope to be able to put one more chapter soon, hopefully Sunday._

_I would love to know what you think of this._

_**Chapter 1**_

The two girls had walked over to the kitchen where the parents to one of the girls were sitting; they were still talking in hushed voices.

"Great," one of them said as both of them looked up, they eyes of the man that was speaking held warmth to them, and both girls walked to the table and sat down, "you both are here, we need to talk to you."

"Okay," the shorter of the two girls said, "what do you want to talk about daddy?" She placed a loose lock of her hair behind her ear as she looked at her father.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and looked at the girl.

"I feel great," she replied and she took a bite of a sandwich that had been placed in front of her, the man turned to the other girl.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked and the girl nodded her head, he gave her a glass of juice and a sandwich too.

"Thank you," she said and she smiled.

"You need to tell them now," the man turned around and looked at his partner who had told him to tell the girls.

"I will tell them," he sighed and he ran his hand over his head as he looked at his partner. "Rachel, Brittany," he said as he looked at the girls, both girls stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Daddy?"

"Rachel," he said and looked at his daughter, and he turned to Brittany, "Brittany."

"Leroy," Rachel looked over at her other father as he spook to her daddy, "you have to tell them."

"Is this about the voices that I have been hearing?" Rachel asked as she looked at her father.

"You are hearing voices?" Leroy asked and Rachel nodded her head, "Rachel, do you remember what I told you about when you were younger?"

"Yes, you told me about this heritage that you have," Rachel said and looked up at her father, "but you said that you didn't think that I wouldn't inherit that."

"I know that," Leroy said and let out a sigh, "but from what you just told me and what has happened during the last couple of nights points to that you have inherit those traits."

"Rach," Brittany said as she looked at her friend, "what is going on?"

The two girls looked at each other before they turned to Leroy, the taller one of Rachel's fathers.

"Brittany," Leroy said as he looked at the blonde girl, "do you remember the stories that you and Rachel were told when you were younger." The girl nodded her head, "It looks like Rachel actually is a Lycan."

Brittany looked at Rachel, who now was looking down on the table, she had just been told that she was a monster; she had been told that her fathers were Lycans at a young age but they had told her that she probably wouldn't be one.

"That is kind of cool," the blonde girl said and she place an arm around Rachel's shoulders so that she could pull her in for a hug, "my best friend is a wolf."

Rachel whole body tensed up as she felt the warmth that was radiating from Brittany when she put her arm around her, Rachel's senses got stronger, her hearing was amplifying, a normal breath sounded like the person was out of breath and standing just beside her, the smells, amplified, her head begun to hurt, she couldn't close the sounds out.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders so that Brittany's arms fell down and Rachel got up from her seat and she ran up the stairs in to her room, she closed the door behind her, she turned the volume of her iPod up, and she needed to turn out all of the sounds that she heard. People screaming, calling for help or arguing, hearing someone telling her that she needed to protect Brittany but she had no idea on how she would do that.

/

A week later, Rachel had begun to get a better understand to what was happening to her right now but she still didn't know why she heard a voice or what she thought was a voice when it came to Brittany, the blonde girl was her best friend, but there was something about it that made her even more drawn to the girl.

"Rachel," Hiram said and he placed a hand on her shoulder slowly leading her down the stairs in a house she never had been before, "you need to meet these people, I know that they can help you."

"Are you telling me that there are more people like us here?" she asked and looked at her father, the man nodded his head.

"yes, there is a lot of supernatural beings her in Lima, most of us live a normal life but you need to know who you can talk to this about, and you will be starting High School in a couple of weeks and you will notice more of the supernatural creatures that are here when you get older."

"You know this sounds crazy," Rachel said and looked at him, "I never thought that this would actually happen."

"Rachel," Hiram said as he stopped just outside the door, "you need to understand and listen to what they are saying, all of them have been through what you are going through before," she just looked at him, Rachel knew that her father had more that he wanted to say, "and they all just want to help you."

"Should I say something about this voice that I am hearing," Rachel said, she looked up at him, before slowly looking down on the floor.

"You have to decide on that yourself but I would say that you should wait to hear them out," Hiram said and he opened the door, he slowly pushed Rachel in front of him as the two of them walked inside the room.

"Hiram," a man with curly hair said and Rachel looked at him, "I see that you have Rachel with you today."

"Yes," Hiram said as he greeted the man, "William, Rachel will be starting at McKinley when the semester starts, I was hoping and Leroy too, that you would be able to keep an eye on her."

"I will do my best," William said and nodded his head, "I'll try and start up a club where all of the members of our pack that still is in High School can be a part off."

"Do you think that is possible?"

"I think that I'll be able to do so," the man answered before he sat down.

Rachel was looking around in the room, she didn't really recognize anyone that was in the room, there were two boys that she thought that she had seen before, it was one with a Mohawk, Rachel was almost sure that she had seen him in temple a couple of times, the second one was a blonde haired boy, he looked like a nice boy, he was talking to the mohawked haired boy, from where Rachel was standing it looked like they were having an intense conversation about something.

"I'll introduce you to them," Hiram said when he noticed where Rachel was looking, "those two are Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans, Sam will start at McKinley with you Noah has already been there a year." Rachel nodded her head, and she followed a couple of steps behind him.

"Mr. B," Puck said as they reached the two boys, "Is Leroy here too?" the boy looked around in the room.

"He had to work," Hiram said as he looked at the taller of the two boys, "I just wanted you to meet Rachel."

"Hello," Rachel said and she reached out her hand for both Puck and Sam to shake, "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry," Puck looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Be nice," Sam said and he slapped the back of his friends head, "I'm Sam," he smiled at her, "is it the first time you are here?" Rachel nodded her head and smiled at the blonde haired boy, "you will love it."

"I'll leave you three to get to know each other better," Hiram said and he squeezed Rachel's shoulder, "I'll be over there talking to some of the others."

"So how long have you been a wolf?" Puck said and he sat down on a beanbag and he grabbed a controller to a game station.

"Not that long," Rachel said and she walked over to a couch and sat down, Sam took another controller and sat down next to Rachel, "my dads didn't think that I was a Lycan."

"We don't call ourselves that," Puck said as he pushed the buttons on the controller, "Shit."

"Language," Rachel said ands he leaned forward and slapped the back of Puck's head, her turned to the side and looked at her and shook his head, and Sam was looking at them laughing.

"Do you hear voices?" Rachel asked and she bit her lip, and she looked down on her lap, she was playing nervously with her fingers as she waited for them to answer.

"You mean like other wolves?" Sam asked and looked at her, "I just hear them when I'm in my wolf shape."

"No," Rachel said and she looked at Sam, "I mean when you are near someone, and there is like this voice telling you that they are yours and that you have to protect them."

"How long have you been a wolf?" Puck said and he paused the game, both he and Sam put their controllers on the table.

"The first small changes came in the beginning of the summer," Rachel said and looked at them, "so a couple of months."

"And you already imprinted on someone," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "I have been a wolf for over a year and I haven't done that, I don't think that anyone of us have."

"Imprinted?" Rachel asked and looked at him.

"You know when you meet you mate for the first time," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "you get this urge to always be near them and protect them."

"But I'm not gay," Rachel said and looked at Sam.

"That doesn't matter," Puck said and looked at Rachel, "you will be following this girl."

"What happens if she doesn't like me back?" Rachel asked and looked at the two boys, waiting for the answer.

"I think you should talk to Schuester about that," Puck said and he looked at Rachel, "or your dads they are really cool about this."


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all thank you all for your feedback on the previous chapter and here is the next one and I hope that you will like it too, and let me know. I will try and get the next chapter up this weekend but I'm not promising anything._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table and she looked at both of her fathers as the two of them were making dinner, "You remember that I am vegan," Rachel said as she watched how they were placing some meat in the pan.

"We know that, sweetie," Leroy said as he glanced over at her, "but you will notice that the more time that passes it will be harder for you to keep up with that kind of lifestyle."

"I'm not giving up on that," Rachel said and she grabbed an apple from the bowl at the table.

"We are not saying that you have to give up on it," Leroy said and he walked over to the table and sat down on the other side of the table looking at her, "what we said was that it would probably be harder for you to keep up with it."

"I will show you that I can do it," Rachel said and she took a bite of her apple, and she wrinkled her face as she bit it, she saw her father's face and that he was about to laugh, "Don't."

"So you dad told me that you made some new friends today," he said with a small smile gracing his face, "and that you met one of your teachers."

"yes, I met Mr. Schuester," Rachel said and looked at him, "and I think that Sam and Noah might be friends, and talking about that," she looked at him before she looked over at Hiram who was still standing at the stow making dinner for them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Leroy asked as he looked at Rachel, he could tell that there was something that was bothering her but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to help her with what she wanted to tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me about imprinting?" Rachel asked and looked at him; she could see that he was looking down at the table, as he tried to form a goof reply for her and that she wouldn't be to upset with him or Hiram.

"We didn't know that you wanted to know about that," he said and looked at her.

"Dad, I told you about the voice that I was hearing," Rachel said and looked at him, "you know when I was spending time with Brittany. I heard something or someone telling me that she was mine and that I had to protect her and I told both dad and you about it," she looked at him, waiting for Leroy to say anything but he was just looking at her, "It was Puck who told me that I had imprinted on her and what it meant."

"Rachel…" Leroy said and looked at her.

"You should have told me about it and that just not all of it," Rachel said and raised her hand and he dried away tears that was slowly falling from her eyes, she hadn't noticed that she had started to cry as she was talking to him, "I know that I'm not gay so how come that I have imprinted on a girl that just so happened to be my best friend."

"Rachel," Leroy said and he got up and walk over so that he could sit down next to her, he placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug and he held her tight, Rachel was resting her head against his chest, her breathing was slowly getting calmer and she closed her eyes, "the thing is that you hearing that Brittany is yours or that you have to protect her doesn't mean that you have imprinted on her."

Rachel looked up at her father, "I don't understand."

"Brittany is your best friend and she has been close to you your whole life," he said and looked at her, "you have to give it more time, but there is the possibility that she is your mate and who your mate is has nothing to do with your sexuality."

"What does it have to do with then?" Rachel asked as she pulled away from her father looking him in the eyes, she could see the warmth in his eyes and that he wanted to explain it all to her but there was something else there too, something that she couldn't explain.

"Hiram," Leroy said and he looked over at his partner, "can you explain this for Rachel, I don't know how to explain this imprinting thing to her without making it even more confusing."

"Rachel," Hiram said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we should talk about this after we have eaten," he could tell that Rachel was about to say something, "I know that you want to know more about this and you will but I think we all need to get something to eat and it have been a long day."

"You will tell me about this whole thing tonight, right?" She asked as she looked up at the shorter of her two fathers, Hiram nodded his head as he looked at her, he had a small smile on his lips.

/

Rachel opened the door to her best friend's house, this was something that she and Brittany had done for the last couple of years, depending on the time of day they sometimes just walked in to the others house.

"Rachel it's nice to see you," Mr. Pierce greeted her as she walked to the kitchen just letting them know that she was here, "Brittany is in her room."

"Thank you," Rachel said and she took in the smell from the food that was being made in the kitchen, "I'll just go up there."

"You do that," he said and looked at her, "you look different." Rachel closed her eyes and let out a small breath as she smiled at him.

"I just have made some changes to my work out regime and it looks like it worked," Rachel said with a small smile before she left the kitchen to walk over to Brittany's room, she didn't know how she was going to tell her best friends parents that she was now a Lyacan and that she was going to change during the full moon, if that part was true she still had a lot of questions that hadn't been answered yet but she knew that she would have the answers when she really had time to talk to her parents or maybe the teacher.

"Rachel," the short brunette felt how Brittany pulled her in for a hug, the blonde held her tight, and Rachel couldn't help but to smile when she felt Brittany's arms around her, Rachel let out a small sigh and she took in the scent that was Brittany, Rachel knew in that moment that this wasn't just Rachel's wolf part believing that Brittany was her mate, Brittany was her mate and Rachel swallowed and now she didn't know how to tell her best friend that she was in love with her or maybe it was her wolf that was in love with Brittany, if it was confusing for Rachel it was going to be confusing for Brittany.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Brittany took a step back, but she held her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders as she looked Rachel.

"Nothing, Brittany," Rachel said and she smiled at her best friend, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't lie to me," Brittany said, and the tone of her voice wasn't the same as before, "I know that you are lying to me and I can feel that something is bothering you." Rachel saw the way that Brittany was looking at her.

"You do remember that I told you about me being a Lycan," Rachel said and looked at Brittany, she let her eyes fell down to the floor, Rachel always tried her best not to use the word wolf or werewolf, Lycan sounded better in her head.

"Yeah," Brittany said and she moved the two of them to her bed, and they laid down, Rachel curled up against the blonde, she had her eyes closed as she looked at her, "you are like a big dog."

"Brittany," Rachel said and she let her lips linger on the bare skin just above the collar of the shirt that Brittany was wearing, Rachel didn't do anything more than that, she felt how the blood was flowing the other girl's veins, being this close to the girl that she had imprinted on was a lot harder for Rachel then she had thought it would be, Rachel had to use all of her powers to keep herself down and not do anything that she wasn't ready for and it wouldn't matter of Brittany would be ready for it.

"Rachel," Brittany said and she felt how Rachel as getting a bit calmer but at the same time her whole mind was on edge, Rachel wasn't really relaxing, "you can tell me."

"You know," Rachel said and she pulled her arms around the taller girl's waist as she let her head rest over Brittany's heart listening to the heartbeats, "there is this thing imprinting."

"What's that?"

"I was going to tell you what it was before you asked," Rachel said and a smile graced her lips, she loved the fact that Brittany wanted to know more about her and what she was going through.

"Good," Rachel let out a small chuckle when she heard Brittany, and she felt how the blonde rested her chin on the top of her head.

"When a wolf meets their mate after the first time they have started their change," Rachel said she wasn't sure on how to tell Brittany about this, and she began to play with the blonde's fingers before she linked them together, "the wolf get this urge to protect their mate no matter what."

"So that's what's wrong with you?" Brittany asked and she ran one of her hands over Rachel's back, calming the brunette down, "You have imprinted on someone and you don't know how to tell me that you won't spend as much time with me as before."

Rachel let out a laugh, when she heard her friend, she shook her head, "no, that's not it," Rachel sat up and looked in to Brittany's blue eyes, this was it, she had to tell Brittany that she was her mate.

"So what is it?"

"It's you," Rachel said and looked at Brittany, Rachel couldn't really tell if her friend understood what she had said or if she had understood what it was that Rachel had said.


	4. Chapter 4

_First thanks for the feedback so far and I'm happy that you all are enjoying this story. This chapter will have some more of Brittany, and a bit of her family before it's time for the first day of school._

_I would love to know what you think of this._

_**Chapter 3**_

Rachel watch as Brittany got up from the bed, she watched how the girl began to walk around in her room, the blonde didn't say anything and Rachel closed her eyes, she rested one of her arms over her head, she should have known that this was going to happen, she shouldn't have told Brittany that the blonde was her mate and that she had imprinted at her, but Brittany had taken the fact that Rachel was a Lycan really well so to Rachel there hadn't been anything that led her to believe that Brittany wouldn't take this well too.

"You should have told me that you liked girls," Rachel's arm flung of her eyes and she sat up on the bed she looked at Brittany, "You know that I don't have a problem with that."

"I know that," Rachel said and she slowly crawled of the bed and walked over to the blonde, Rachel pulled her arms around her friend, "but the thing is that I don't like girls, I'm not gay or even bisexual," Rachel saw the look of Brittany's face, "I have never in my life before this imprint thing even thought about a girl in that way."

"but you," Rachel knew that this was confusing for Brittany, it had been really confusing for her at the start too but when her dad had explained it to her she had gotten a better understanding for it but Rachel herself had no idea on how she would explain to for Brittany to understand, "You are telling me that I am your mate and that you will spend your life with me but you aren't in love with me?"

Rachel looked at the blonde, she let out a sigh, she had no idea on what she was to say to that, Rachel herself didn't think that she was in love with the tall blonde but she knew that her wolf had some kind of feelings for her friend and that her human part would never be able to oppress those feelings, the feelings the wolf had for Brittany would only get stronger for each day and minute and the harder Rachel would try and push the feelings away the harder the wolf part of her would try and break through.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was a mantra that Rachel repeated as she looked at Brittany, "I wish I could tell you that my human part are feeling the same as my wolf but it's a really big mess I my head I don't know what to tell you or how I feel."

"Rachel," Brittany said and she walked over to the shorter girl and she looked at, she placed one of her hands on Rachel's cheek, she slowly caressed the cheek with the pad of her thumb as she dried the tears away from Rachel's face, "just feel, just feel, don't think."

As soon as Brittany had said those words, Rachel sank down to the floor, and she didn't look at her friend, she rested her head against her legs as she tried her best to not think, when Rachel finally looked up, she didn't know how much time had passed and she didn't care, she just saw the smile on Brittany's face.

The blonde girl sat down in front of Rachel, she crossed her legs as she looked at Rachel, Brittany slowly licked her lips, she placed one of her hands behind Rachel's head, and she leaned closer to Rachel's face, Rachel could feel the warm breath that was coming from Brittany's mouth, as the blonde girls spoke, "don't think just feel."

Rachel licked her lips as she listened to what her friend was telling her, and she repeated what Brittany had said, _don't think just feel_, and that was what Rachel was doing, she knew that she might over think and that she most of the time let her head decide instead of her heart. Rachel closed her eyes, and she let her body and heart decided on what she was going to do, she moved one of her hands from the floor, and she moved it so that she was running her fingers through Brittany's' long blonde locks, she rested her forehead against the other girl's her heart was in charge, and she didn't think about any kind of consequences that could occur all she was doing was letting her heart do the talking.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," Rachel whispered in a hush tone, before she licked her lips, and she felt how Brittany nodded her head.

Brittany couldn't help but have a smile gracing her lips as she noticed that Rachel had listened to her and that the other girl was letting her heart decide on what she was doing and closing her mind of for the time being, when Rachel was doing all of this Brittany could take in all of the feelings that Rachel had in her, and Brittany's smile grew for each second as she was taking in Rachel's feelings, "I don't want you to stop," Brittany said in a hushed tone against Rachel's lips before the blonde let Rachel capture her lips in a kiss, their lips moved slowly together, Brittany smiled in to the kiss when she noticed how the Rachel tighten her grip around her head, to hold her in place.

When the kiss broke between them, Rachel slowly opened her eyes, and she had her forehead resting against Brittany's, he breathing was slow, Rachel could see the smile on Brittany's face and she couldn't help but to smile herself, a soft spoken voice broke the silence that was in the room, but it hadn't been an uncomfortable one.

"I don't think it's just your wolf," Brittany said and the blonde held Rachel's deep brown locked with her blue ones.

Rachel saw the brightness in Brittany's eyes as the girl spoke the brunette had never seen Brittany's eyes so blue, the almost looked like they were ice-blue, Rachel smiled at Brittany before she wetted her lips with her tongue, and she opened her mouth to speak, "I should leave." Rachel herself was surprised with the words that left her mouth, leaving was the last thing that she wanted to do, the look on Brittany's face was one that Rachel didn't know how to decipher, it looked like she understood what Rachel was saying but she didn't agree with it, "I'm sorry," once again Rachel spoke words that she never had intended on speaking, and she got up from the floor, and she sent a smile at Brittany as she slowly walked out of the room backwards Rachel was keeping her eyes on Brittany the whole time.

Brittany sat alone on the floor in her room, she had her back resting against her bed, she ran her fingers over her lips, she could still feel the small pressure from Rachel's lips against her own, the blonde still felt all of the different emotions that had been running through Rachel's body before she had kissed the blonde and after. Brittany had known that this was going to happen, she had felt it ever since Rachel had stepped her foot inside her house earlier.

"Brittany," the blonde girl looked up and she saw her mother standing in the doorway looking at her, "Are you okay?" Brittany nodded her head up and down slowly before she got up from the floor walking up to her mother, and the older blonde pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"What do you know about imprinting?" Brittany asked and looked in to her mother's blue eyes, and she could see the small sadness in her mother's eyes before it was gone.

"Rachel is a Lycan?" Mrs. Pierce asked and looked at the Brittany who nodded her head, "and she has imprinted one someone?" Once again Brittany nodded her head, "there is nothing you can do about it, she has to be with her mate, and you can't force her away from her mate no matter what your own feelings are telling you."

"Mum," Brittany said against her mother's shoulder, "she said that she had imprinted on me." Mrs. Pierce blinked a couple of times as she took in what her daughter told her, and she let out a small sigh as she looked at Brittany with a smile, she should have known, she still could remember how close she and Leroy had been when they themselves had been in Brittany's and Rachel's age, she should have known that this was going to happen.

"But that is a good thing," Mrs. Pierce said and looked at Brittany, "you don't have to feel all of her feelings for someone else."

"But it's hard," Brittany said and looked at her mother, "all I wanted to tell her today when she told me that she didn't know if her human part was feeling the same as her wolf was to scream at her that it was her human part that was feeling more than her wolf part in that moment when she told me."

"Brittany, sweetie," Mrs. Pierce said and looked at eh daughter, "I know it's hard for you to handle coming on to your own powers but being an Empath is a great thing and you will grow to block out the things that you have to but right now you need to rest," Brittany nodded her head as she looked at her mother, "all of the feelings that was running through Rachel today has taken a toll on you."

"I know but it was so amazing to feel," Brittany said as she sat down on her bed, "I felt so powerful when Rachel stopped fighting her heart and let it decide," Brittany smiled when she watched her mother slowly leaving her room.

"Brittany," the older woman said as she turned and looked at her daughter in the doorway, "I can feel Rachel's presences in this room even if she left over an hour ago, and I know that you can feel it too," Brittany looked up at her mother and she nodded her head, "also you need to tell her that you are an Empath."

"I will," Brittany said as she let out a yawn.

"I'll talk to Leroy," the older blonde said and looked at her daughter, "he will understand and you shouldn't be surprised that Rachel imprinted on you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Just get your rest."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter I hope that you will enjoy it, I would love to know what you think of this chapter as always and thank you for your feedback on the previous chapter. If you have any ideas of what you want to read let me know and I will try and work them in to the story._

_**Chapter 4**_

"You better hurry," Rachel almost let out a laugh when she heard her dad call after her, she looked around in her room, and she grabbed her backpack and she walked out from her room, with a smile on her face, she had picked up on a scent that coming closer.

"Dad," Rachel said as she had walked down the stairs, "I'll open the door, Brittany is here and she will be taking me to school."

"To school and nothing else, Leroy will be there afte school and pick you up," Hiram said as he handed her a brown paper bag, Rachel looked at him, "It's vegan but you will change your mind."

"I hardly believe so dad," Rachel said and she walked over to him, she placed a kiss on his cheek before she walked over to the door and opened it, her face broke out in an even bigger smile when she saw Brittany standing on the other side of the door.

"Here," Hiram said as he pulled out a couple of five dollar bills and handed them to Rachel, "just take them, you need to eat."

"But I have this," Rachel said as she held up the bag, Hiram shook his head.

"Hello Brittany," Hiram said as he looked at the blonde girl, "I hope that you are feeling good."

"I'm great," the blonde girls replied and she turned to Rachel, "We need to leave, I know that you don't want to be late."

"Rigth," Rachel said and she was almost out through the door when she turned around and she saw that her friend, she and Brittany hadn't really talked about what had happened in the blonde's room a week ago but they were still hanging out together so that was a good thing to Rachel, she still had her friend, "Brittany, we need to leave. Bye dad."

"Bye, Hiram," Brittany said and Rachel could see how her friend skip towards her, and Rachel smiled at her, "Rach, you don't have to be nervous it will be great and we are going to have classes together."

"I know," Rachel said and she held out her hand for Brittany to take and the blonde to Rachel's hand in her own as the two of them walked together to the bus they were taking to school.

/

"it smells like wet dog in here," both rachel and Brittany looked at the woman that walked pass them, neither of the girls knew who that was, the woman looked at Rachel, like she was studying her before she turned to Brittany, and looked her up and down and she nodded her head, "You," she said as she pointed at Brittany, "the gym during lunch I want you on my Cheerios."

"Berry."

"Rachel," Rachel turned around and she saw both Puck and Sam behind her, she smiled at them.

"Noah," Rachel said as she addressed the boy with the mohawk, "who was that woman?"

"That was just Coach Sylvester," Puck said and half smirked in Rachel's direction before he raised an eyebrow, "and who are you?"

"Noah," Rachel said and she looked him right in the eyes, "this is my _best friend_ Brittany." Rachel saw how Sam elbowed his friend in the side as the other boy was about to say something to her.

"Oh? Oh," Puck said as he realized who Brittany was, and he looked at Rachel who nodded her head.

"So who is the Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked and looked at Puck.

"She's coaching the Cheerios and she's a bit insane," Puck replied, as he looked at Rachel, "If I were you I would stay as far away from her as I could," Brittany was rubbing her arms as she listened to her friend talk to some guy that she didn't know.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked as she looked over at her friend, "are you could?"

"yeah," the blonde girl replied and she continued on rubbing her arms, "It got like freezing in her when Coach Sylvester passed us, I'm not sure I want to be near her again."

"She said that she wanted you to be on the Cheerios," Rachel said and she put a hand on he friends back, "you should go and see what that is about I will try and find Mr. Schuester during lunch and we will talk later." The blonde nodded her head, "but right now we need to find our class. It was nice meeting you again."

"I'll go with you and find Mr. Schuester during lunch," Sam said as the four students left to go and find their classes.

"Rach," Brittany said as she hooked their arms together as the two of them walked to class, "Are Sam and Puck also Lycans?"

"yes, I met them just before I told you about this imprinting thing," Rachel said and she smiled at her friend, "dad told me that they are a part of the pack that I belong too, you will like them when you get to know them."

"I already think that Sam is nice," Brittany said with a smile as the two of them entered the classroom, "he wants to be nice to everyone and you know he is kind of a dork."

"How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later," Brittany said as she opened up the book, "and just so you know Puck will get in trouble often but he has a kind heart, I could feel that."

/

Brittany walked in to the gym, she was going to see what Coach Sylvester wanted and she knew that Rachel had been right when she had told her that she should at least try and listened to what it was that the cheerleader coach wanted from her.

"I know you," Coach Sylvester said and looked at the blonde who stood in the center of the floor in the gym, "and I'm happy that I don't smell the odor that is wet dog, you should really think about the company that you keep."

"What?" Brittany asked as she bit her lower lip and looked at the Coach.

"That hobbit or dwarf, and that juvenile delinquent and let's not forget about that Beiber wannabe." Brittany blinked a couple of times trying to understand what the woman was talking about, she had been with Rachel when they had met the coach.

"Look here blondie," Ms. Sylvester said as she walked up to Brittany, "I know who you are, Brittany S. Pierce and you are going to be on my Cheerios."

"but-," Brittany started, she never got the chance to say anything more before she was handed a uniform.

"You wear this to school every day and," the woman lifted her hand and looked around in the gym, and Brittany saw how to other girls came walking over to them, "this is Quinn Fabray," a blonde girl that looked really bored, "and Santana Lopez," a girl with a bit of darker skin tone and raven hair looked at Brittany, "you three are going to rule this school with an iron fist."

"I never," Brittany started to say, this was not what she wanted, she felt the cold once again creeping up on her, this was not a happy place and she didn't want to be here.

"Ladies," Sylvester said and pointed at the door, "there is the door and you should leave now before I change my mind," Brittany noticed how she saw dragged out from the gym by the other two girls, the cold was still there but not as much as it had been when she had been in the presence of the cheerleader coach.

"I'm Brittany," the blonde girl said as she looked at the other two.

"We know," the blonde, Quinn if Brittany remembered correct said, "and you should really go and change in to the uniform before Coach Sylvester sees you without it now."

"But I never agreed," Brittany said and looked at them.

"You were chosen by Sue Sylvester," Santana said and looked at the blonde, she licked her lips as she watched the blonde walk to the closest bathroom.

/

"Rachel," the girl smiled when she saw the teacher that she was looking for walking up to her, "I was hoping that I would find you."

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel greeted the teacher and she smiled at him, "I was actually on my way to try and find you," she watched as she saw the teacher looking at a woman that walked pass him, he was following her with his eyes, "I know that this might not be my place to ask," Rachel said and she looked at the man, "but is she your mate?"

"you are right rachel," Mr. Schue said and looked at Rachel, "it's not your place to ask but I will tell you that she is my mate but," he held up his hand and he showed her his hand, "I made a mistake when I was younger with a woman that I thought was my mate everything pointed in that direction."

"Okay," Rachel said and looked down on her feet, maybe Brittany wouldn't be her mate after all, Mr. Schuester had been her age when he had met the woman that he had married because he thought she was his mate, "I was thiking about joing this group you were talking about before."

"That is great," the teacher said and he smiled at her, "was there something else that you wanted to tell me?"

"yeah," rachel said and she looked down on her feet for a second before she looked up at him, "I was hoping that my best friend could join too."

"I'm sure that she can join if she wants is she a wolf too?"

"No," Rachel said and looked down, "I think she has some kind of supernatural power but I don't know what it is."

"Who is she?"

"Brittany S. Pierce," Rachel said and as she began to talk about the girl, she felt how she got wormer in her whole body and her whole face was smiling.

"You have imprinted on her," the teacher said and looked at her, Rachel nodded her head.

"Or at least I think so."

"Show me you mark," Mr. Schuester said and looked at Rachel, "Well you should show this afternoon, we will be meeting for the first time, the pack knows this."


End file.
